


Working Over time

by Orange_Lions



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Lions/pseuds/Orange_Lions
Summary: Both Bilbo and Thorin have tough times when it comes to the paperwork
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Working Over time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrilbikini (liasangria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts).



Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
